The magical arcs of Kazuki and friends
by kawai sakura
Summary: Kazuki thinks he's an ordinary guy...until he discovers that he's the leader of a powerful ninja clan..together with his friends and his favourite Koharu he enters a magical era were surprises awaits him and his gang


The magical arcs Kazuki and friends 

CHAPTER : 1- Meet our gang!

One Fine Saturday

'She's late again' thought Yuki pacing the streets of up and down. Just then her cell phone rang. 'Hello, you've reached Yuki Tachibana' she said. SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY I'M LAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEE' rang Koharu's voice .

'Woah ...dont yell in my years...u are literally tearing it apart' she said holding the phone some 10 metres away from her years. 'Anyway , where are you now?' in another traffic jam or has your mom grounded you for watching t.v at night'? she asked with a slight funny, sarcastic tone in her voice.

Neither...some nice police men caught me because i didn't carry a driving license along...so could ya help me out ...please, i'm counting on you ' her voice boomed. 'Sure...it'll be okay..said Yuki sweat dropping.

Sometime later

'Thank you officer' Yuki said bowing as she grabbed Koharu and lead the way. 'That was close, ehehehe' said Koharu. 'Sure was' said Yuki blushing suddenly. 'What's wrong , Yuki? asked Koharu but giggled after seeing a familiar face in distance.

'Hey girls' said a very good looking guy with short brown hair approaching them. 'Hi' said Koharu grinning at the smart guy standing next to them. He grinned back at her.

'Hi Yuki' he said. H...H..HI.. Megami! she said looking down. 'Come on Yuki calm down' she scolded herself. He drove closer to her and touched her forehead. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh'! both of them screamed as Yuki backed away. 'Sorry i didn't mean to startle you, i just wanted to know if you had a fever cuz you look jumpy .

'Right' she said crimson burning her cheeks. Just let me know if something's wrong, okay! he said smiling. 'Ok' she said smiling back which made him turn away avoiding their gaze. 'So what are you girls doing here?' he asked interested trying to change the subject. 'SHOPPING' both of them chorused at once.

'Cool' he said ruffling Koharu's hair. She smiled at punched him playfully. Yuki looked stunned for a moment not knowing what was happening. 'Hey dont get the wrong idea Yuki..this one here is my big brother ...although only by a year said Koharu.

WOW! COOL! said Yuki. 'How come you never told me Koharu?' she asked. 'Cuz you never asked'she replied.

My brother stays at the hostel .

'Didn't you notice our surnames' she said cheerfully...my full name's Koharu Udaji and his name's Megami Udaji she said pointing at the still sillhoutte of her good looking brother.

'Oh! yea..thatz right ..I didn't notice that ' she said . 'Frankly speaking Yuki...my bro's not as dumb as he looks' she said softly in a sarcastic tone and recieved a death glare from Megami.

'What are you doing here Meg'? asked Koharu. I was asked to wait here by Kazuki. He said he wanned to go shopping to get some stuff.

'Oh ok..ok' Koharu replied pretending to look very disinterested in waht he was talking.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! some one shouted in Koharu's years. Aaaaaaaarrgghh! she screamed and turned to see the most popular guy in her school with looks even better than her brother Megami. His jet black hair was dangling down his face in fringes and his quite long hair tied in a single , thin ponytail making him look better than any other guy in his grade and making him a heart throb for girls.

'Why do you always do that ? Koharu complained.

'Because i like the look on your face when your scared ' he said sticking out his tongue. 'Why you! she yelled as she raised a hand in the air to attack him but he caught her hand gently with ease and winked at her saying 'unfortunately for you pretty, i'm a trained martial artist...so you dont stand a chance. 'I dispise you, KAZUKI AWADA...your my enemy! she growled at the guy in front of her making him howl with laughter.

She blushed and turned away muttering something under her breath and stomped her way towards across the lane her chocolate brown hair dangling. Both Megami and Yuki laughed at their silly argument. 'C'mon Kazuki' said Megami...give her a break he said patting his pal's back. 'I'll try, Meg' said Kazuki following his so called 'ENEMY'.

'They make a Kawaii twosome , dont you think?' asked Megami. 'Ehehehe' 'they sure do' said Yuki sweat droppping.

Afternoon

'There is absolutely nothing better than having a peaceful lunch' said Yuki sighing. 'You sure are right said Kazuki pulling them chairs to sit at the cafe. 'That was tiring' complained Koharu dropping down into the nearest chair she can find. 'Of course..you tried out a hundred clothes in every shop but you wouldn't say a simple "yes" to either of them. 'You delayed us' said Kazuki casually. 'Give me a break ' said Koharu glaring at Kazuki.

'Who's the one who ransacked the library'? she asked loudly . 'Hmmm..i do accept , it was me ..but at least i was doing something educational and important...not wsting my money over silly clothes. 'You can say that again 'joined in Megami taking a large bite of his burger.

'Not you too Meg'! she said with a desperate look as if chritmas has been cancelled. Yuki laughed.

'Suddenly someone pulled Koharu's chair making her fall down. 'Owwww'! yelled Koharu rubbing her back.

She turned to see a huge, gigantic guy with a smirking face. 'You okay, sis? Megami asked her. 'Yea' she replied as he helped her up. 'Hey you...how dare you do this to me..she yelled at him for which he smirked at her and focused his attention on Kazuki.

She saw Kazuki glaring at the guy. 'Quit this' he said gritting his teeth...or else you dont want pay back.

'This is between you and me , so dont lay a finger on her, he said clenching his fist. ' But Ka..' she started..but he cut her words...'Dont interfere...this is none of your business' he told her. He went closer to the wierd looking guy and punched him hard. 'Dont you know that it's impolite to harass girls' he said rage burning in his eyes.

'You challenged me fair and square for a fight and you lost...so it's no point in seeking revenge when the fault's on you..UNDERSTAND...AND MIND YOU, DONT TOUCH ANY OF MY FRIENDS..ESPECIALLY HER , OR IF YOU DO, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN'.. he shouted leaving his collar to which he was holding tightly.

Everyone at the cafe looked stunned and they were given wierd looks by many on lookers. Megami quickly signalled the girls to get out of there and dragged the "currently wild" Kazuki along with him.

In a nearby park

'Woah...man..you were attracting a large swarm of people there ' said Megami. 'Yea ' said Yuki shrugging. Koharu remained silent. 'Who was that wierdo anyway?' asked Yuki. 'Oh! He's some creep who challenged me for a fight and lost' he said looking down trying to avoid their questioning gazes. I bet he's angry, that's why he's taking out his anger on my friends...which will not ever happen again'.

There was no response from Koharu and this bothered Kazuki. He sighed and sat near her. 'What do you want?'...she asked her face covered in her knees. He sighed. 'I'm sorry if I yelled at you and if I was rude'. It's not that...you're always rude to me' she said her voice muffled. 'He raised her face to spot tears leaking out of her eyes. He was paralized with guilt. 'Hey!Why are you crying?' he asked wiping her tears with his finger.

You see...she began ,It's not that i'm angry cuz you told me to stay away or anything..but you see I saw a different you back there..you weren't the soft, polite and playful boy you were a few years back.

You looked violent and offencive and...and..s..scary' she finished her eyes swelling with fresh tears.

His eyes widened. 'Koharu'! he whispered and without anyone's wildest imaginations, he picked her up gently and hugged her. 'Shh, dont worry, I promise you ,'I'm sorry!.. I wont...I never will act that way...' he said calmly caresing her hair. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder lost in her own world feeling the warmth of his arms.

They stayed that way for a minute until they realized that the others were looking at them with a completely blank look on their face. They quickly broke apart blushing . 'Woah , cool man! exclaimed Megami making Kazuki's ears turn red.

'Hey you..what do you think you were doing' Koharu asked still crimson red. 'WHAT!Sheesh! 'don't you have any manners at all clumsy'? it'z obvious that i was trying to cheer you up a bit' he replied. 'Cheer me up? it was like you were taking advantage' she said waving in front of his face. I didn't know cry babies had long tongues...you're an exception' he said tossing his gorgeous hair back.

CRY BABY!WHY YOU !MORON!MONSTER!HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CRY BABY! she shrieked. 'There they go again' sighed Megami . It sure is peaceful to be us dont you think so?' he asked Jessica. 'Sure does' she replied drinking her coke out of her can. They're always like that.

'PLUUUURGHH' she stuck out her tongue. Kazuki laughed out and pinched her cheek. 'You know you look cute only when you're angry' he said enjoying the outbursts of her temper.

'Hmp'! she turned away.

'Come on Yuki let's go, they can come if they want or they can stay here bickering like a pair crows' he remarked mockingly . Yuki burst into laughter.

'Did i say anything funny now?'Megami asked himself looking chibbi. 'C'mon guys let's go..it's getting late said Yuki leading the way. 'Sure captain' mocked Kazuki as he followed. 'Try to keep up clumsy' he remarked at Koharu.

'Hoeeee! said Yuki sweat dropping.

From a distance someone wearing a hood was watching them without their knowledge. 'Hmm..! interesting ...this should be fun...he seem strong...the way he faced one of my men down there like it was nothing..even though the boy was a lot bigger than him...like they're almost ready to face me..he thought ..we shall soon see that ' he spoke to himself.. the hooded person smiled strangely and walked away his long hair following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kawai sakura - Well, what do you think! this is only my second fanfic so dont expect big...but i'll try my best...hope you enjoy the fanfic...i'll update more chapters too!I know the names are anime based...but...ehehe..what to do i'm an anime freak and thatz that...but this story is my own creation though...please review...cuz your reviews give life to writers like me and cheers us on to write even better! until then itz Kawai sakura signing off!bye!lol!

P.S - please suggest any japanese surnames if you can, for future characters, okay!


End file.
